


NoG Remixes

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Slash sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-20
Updated: 2008-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-01 02:15:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10178399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Porn pieces written for a fan of Nights of Gethsemane.  They are loosely based on the story, but you don't have to read NoG to understand them.





	1. Harry/Draco

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

[[This one was written for my friend Jessica and is Harry/Draco]]

Snape strode through the library door. “Your presence has been requested.” Harry stood up and walked to the bars. He wordlessly put his wrists through them, watching as Snape cast the chaining spell, binding his wrists together about two hand spans apart. The bars parted and Harry stepped through. Snape conjured the leash and collar and tugged on it lightly. Harry silently followed him through the library and up the stairs, into the practice room where Draco and Lucius stood. Lucius wore a look of superiority on his haughty face, while Draco pointedly looked at Snape rather than Harry. Snape stepped away from Harry. “Shall we go to my lab now?” “Of course.” Malfoy nodded and left his son to follow Snape. “Entertain yourself, Draco.” The door closed behind them and Draco looked at Harry with revulsion and hate. “Come here.” Harry walked across the room to him, the end of his leash brushing against his upper thighs as he walked. “Kneel,” Draco ordered once Harry had almost reached him. Harry knelt, examining Draco now that he was close enough to make out more features. Draco wore his Death Eater robes over his school uniform. Harry could make out the green silk of his tie between the folds near his collar. “My father wants me to… fuck you,” spat Draco, obviously disgusted by the whole idea. Harry had suspected that was the reason he was called up out of his cell. “You can beat me up instead if you want,” he suggested. “He thinks it will make me a man,” complained Draco. There was nothing he could say in response to it, so he simply watched Draco, noting the way he clenched his fists and scowled as though the whole situation was Harry’s fault. Draco began to undress stiffly, pulling off his outer robes and throwing them carelessly over the edge of the couch. Harry crawled forward. He doubted Draco had ever had gay sex before and he knew he could get hurt unless he made sure Draco knew what he was doing. “Let me suck you off first.” A flush rose in Draco’s pale cheeks at the suggestion. He wordlessly nodded and stepped out of his shoes. Harry sat back on his heels and watched silently as Draco removed his trousers and boxers, revealing his flaccid manhood. Finally, he took off his jumper, shirt, and tie. He tossed them to the side as well and then perched on the edge of the couch, watching Harry warily as if he expected the other boy to launch an attack. Harry scooted forward and wrapped his fingers around Draco’s soft cock. He delicately pulled back the head and bent down to give the tip a long, slow lick. Draco sucked in breath quickly, his body tensing. Harry sucked the soft, spongy flesh into his mouth easily, as he worked the shaft lightly with his right hand. With the chain binding his cuffs together, he was forced to keep his left hand near his right, so he cupped Draco’s balls lightly and rolled them in his fingers. Draco quickly hardened in Harry’s mouth. He stared down at Harry with a flush of pink staining his cheeks. Harry gazed up at him as he worked his cock with his mouth. He knew that Draco was enjoying the blowjob more than he was allowing himself to admit. The blond boy shifted forward on the couch to fuck Harry’s mouth better and when Harry began to rub behind Draco’s balls, he let out a low moan. Encouraged, Harry began to press against the spot more firmly and Draco spread his legs to give Harry more access to his genitals. Harry slid his left hand further back, his middle finger rubbing over Draco’s hole while his thumb rubbed behind and between his balls. Draco’s cock twitched furiously in Harry’s mouth. Harry was amused to find that Draco enjoyed getting his hole teased. He removed his hands and mouth from Draco’s crotch and began to wetly lick his fingers to give himself more lubrication. Draco watched him suck and lick his fingers with wide eyes and parted lips, his breath quick and ragged. When Harry had gotten his left index finger sufficiently wet, he curled his right hand around Draco’s thick penis and teased the head with his tongue while he returned his left hand to Draco’s crack. He rubbed his index finger over the other boy’s entrance before daringly pushing it in as he sucked hard on Draco’s cock. Draco moaned loudly in pleasure and pushed back against the finger invading him. Harry lightly fucked him with it as Draco’s cock leaked precum into his mouth. He knew how much the other boy was enjoying being fingered. Harry carefully added a second finger and curled them up and inward, searching around until he found a spot that made Draco’s breath quicken. He teased it mercilessly until Draco was wantonly fucking his mouth, his hips rising up off the couch. Harry knew he was close to coming, so he removed his fingers and his mouth. “You’ll have to cast the spells,” Harry told him. “A cleaning one and one for lubrication.” Draco nodded breathlessly. He grabbed up his wand and pointed it at Harry’s waist. He muttered under his breath and Harry felt both spells pulse through him. He threw his leash over his shoulder and pushed Draco back on the couch. He straddled Draco’s legs and held up his own genitals while he pressed the tip of Draco’s penis against his entrance. Even though he hadn’t had any preparation, he felt relaxed enough to take it in without any pain. He slowly lowered himself down on Draco’s cock, feeling his body stretch for the thick intruder. He raised himself up again and began to fuck himself on the think length, sinking deeper with each stroke. Draco stared at his cock disappearing up into Harry’s arse as if he couldn’t quite believe what was happening. His breath was quick and ragged. Harry hadn’t been very hard when he started to fuck himself, but Draco’s dick rubbed against his prostrate and he hardened as he fucked himself. It felt so fucking good and he wanted to be really fucked. “Harder,” he gasped. Draco grabbed his hips and began to thrust up into him, his upward thrusts meeting Harry’s downward ones with equal force. “Fuck!” gasped Harry. He reached down and began to pinch and pull on Draco’s nipples, wrenching a moan of pleasure from the boy’s throat. “Yes, fuck me hard, Malfoy.” He rode Draco eagerly, slamming down hard against him, his cock dripping precum all over Draco’s stomach. “Ahhh….” Draco gripped Harry’s waist tightly as he came, his hips working furiously as he spurted inside of Harry. He released Harry’s waist and grabbed his upper arms, pulling him down for a fierce kiss. Harry thrust his tongue into Draco’s mouth and sucked and bit his lips with force enough to bruise. He rubbed his fully hard length against Draco’s stomach as he kissed him. He wanted to come, so he pulled himself up off of Draco’s softening cock and slid off the couch. He bent down for another bruising kiss before he mouthed his way down Draco’s neck. He paused to lick and suck on the small, pert nipples, eliciting soft moans from Draco. He slid down his chained hands, using his left to tease Draco’s soft cock while he pressed a finger into Draco again. Draco moaned in pleasure, thrusting back against Harry’s finger. Harry couched down, spitting on his fingers before adding a second and stretching Draco out. “Cast the spells,” he suggested to Draco. “My father…” panted Draco, staring down at Harry with eyes filled with lust. “Set up wards to alert you if he approaches,” Harry reminded him as he pulled out his fingers and sat back. Draco nodded and grabbed his wand. He waved it at the doors, casting softly. He pointed the wand at his belly and cast the spells, throwing the wand to his side when he was finished. He turned around and spread his legs, placing his hands flat against the back of the couch. “Do it, Potter. Quickly.” Harry did not need to be told twice. He grabbed his dick and pressed it against Draco’s hole, pushing in the head. Draco gave a soft gasp as his tight hole pushed back against Harry’s huge cock. Harry wanted to do nothing more than slam his whole length into that small hole and fuck Draco as hard as he could, but he held himself in check and slowly rocked into Draco with slow but deliberate stokes, inching his way deeper and deeper into that warm, wet, heat. “Fuck, Malfoy. You feel so good,” he moaned. “Shut up and fuck me,” snarled Draco. Harry grabbed Draco’s waist and slammed into him with force, pounding him so hard the entire room rang with the sound of their bodies slapping together. Draco moaned softly his body tense and shaking. Harry knew he was getting desperately turned on by being fucked. “Fuck, I’m going to come,” moaned Harry. “Then hurry and come before my father-” Draco started to say petulantly. “Sees me fucking your arse,” Harry finished for him. He closed his eyes as all the pressure built inside his balls and then he was coming, his hips thrusting wildly as he spurted his seed into Draco’s arse. He thrust until it was too painful to continue, and then pulled out, pushing Draco onto his arse on the couch. Draco’s erection was large and red, weeping with need. Harry clasped it in his hands and worked him off while Draco arched his back and thrust desperately into Harry’s hands. “Shite!” Draco grabbed Harry’s upper arm so tightly it bruised as he came with a loud gasp, his spunk spraying all over Harry’s hands. They both lay panting against the couch together for a few seconds before Draco jumped to his feet as if he had been struck by lightning. “My father! My clothes!” He quickly stumbled into his robes while Harry rolled off the couch and positioned himself on the floor. Lucius and Snape stepped into the room just as Draco was tying up his trainers. “Have you finished, son?” Lucius proudly asked. “Yes, I’m done,” muttered Draco, running his hand through his hair. He scurried over to his father and out the door. “I will see you later, Severus,” Lucius nodded to him and strode out. When the door closed behind them, Snape turned to Harry. He smirked at the site of Harry kneeling on the floor, spattered with come. “Did you enjoy him?” Harry grinned. “Yes. You should invite him back. Once he’s had time to recover.” Snape chuckled softly. “If Lucius only knew.” 


	2. Random Death Eater/Harry

  
Author's notes: A porn piece written for a fan of Nights of Gethsemane. It is very loosely based on the story, but you don't have to read NoG to understand this.   


* * *

Ryan was a dedicated Death Eater. He dutifully studied Dark Magic, enjoyed torturing Mudbloods, and spent his free time causing havoc in the Muggle world. He hadn’t yet received the Dark Mark, but Gary, his best friend, said that only the sons of the purest families received it before their first big kill. He had become a Death Eater because it seemed like the right thing to do, being the son and nephew of two Death Eaters. At times, however, he wondered if he wouldn’t have been much better off if he had taken up his ideal career of professional Quidditch player instead. If he had, he certainly wouldn’t be standing here, on a door step in the middle of nowhere while the rain drenched him in buckets of water.

He retrieved the soggy piece of parchment from his pocket. He had placed it there to prevent it from growing wet from the sweat of his hands. He carefully unfolded it and double checked the coordinates. Yes, he was here. Why he was here, he had no idea, other than that it was unwise to ignore summons from certain great horned owls. He shoved the letter back in his pocket and timidly rapped on the door. The only response to his knocking was the steady drip of rain and he tried again, banging his knuckles harder against the thick wood. 

The door swung open and Snape stood there, a scowl prominent on his sallow face. 

“Well, get in,” he hissed, looking even more annoyed than he had the time Ryan had accidentally melted a cauldron in the middle of class.

Ryan hurried in; sure that Snape would find a way to give him a detention if he lingered on the doorstep even though he had graduated from Hogwarts two years before. The inside of the house was surprisingly bright and cheery with a light yellow paint on the walls.

“Do you know why you are here?” asked Snape as he led Ryan down a long, narrow hallway. 

“No, sir,” Ryan quickly responded. 

Snape led him through a sitting room. “The Dark Lord wishes for you to fuck his slave.”

“Uh what?” Ryan asked, stopping dead in his tracks. Surely his ears needed to be checked. There was no way Snape just said what he thought he said. 

Snape opened up a door and stepped into another hallway. Ryan hurried after him, following Snape down a set of stairs into a library. 

“The Dark Lord enjoys watching memories of his slave being fucked,” Snape explained without looking back. “There are two rules: you must not let him out of his cage and you must not hurt him…much. Do you understand?”

“Yessir.” Of all the things Ryan had expected to happen here today, this hadn’t been it. Still, he wasn’t about to turn down a free fuck, even if it was with a bloke.

Snape waved his hand and the library door opened, revealing a long, white hallway. “You have two hours. Go.”

Ryan nodded and hurried into the hallway. To his right he found a row of bars marking off a small room with a table, two chairs, a toilet, a sink, and a bed. Perched upon the bed was Harry Potter, completely naked except for two silver manacles around his wrists. He bowed on the bed to Ryan, his forehead touching the sheets. This would be fun.

Ryan stepped into the cell, carefully closing the bars behind him with magic. He sat down in the chair nearest to the bed, examining Potter as he did so. The boy was slender, with pale, long limbs and a mess of dark hair. He remained in his bow, obviously waiting for a command. 

“Come here, suck my cock,” Ryan ordered, his dick twitching in agreement with the command.

Potter did not hesitate but unfolded his limbs and crawled off the bed with his eyes on the floor. He carefully crawled over to Ryan and parked himself between his legs. He leaned forward and grabbed the zip between his teeth, pulling it down quickly and expertly. He took the button of the jeans into his mouth and unbuttoned it quickly. His breath was hot and wet as he mouthed Ryan through his boxers. Ryan groaned, hardening quickly.

Fingers curled around his boxers and his prick was swiftly revealed. Potter sucked him, his hot mouth working quickly. Fuck, the boy knew how to suck dick. Potter’s tongue moved as his head bobbed and his fingers caressed Ryan’s balls. His free hand joined his mouth in working Ryan’s length. Ryan thrust eagerly into that delightfully hot cavern and the boy took him greedily, sucking his long length entirely to his root. He sucked hard, his throat pulsing around Ryan’s cock tip before he pulled his head back and ran his tongue up and down the sides and around the head as if he were licking quickly melting ice cream. Oh fuck, it was just so good and Ryan knew he was going to come any minute if he kept that up. He tried to push Potter away, but then the boy had taken Ryan all the way into his throat again and started humming.

Ryan moaned and thrust again, thoughts of fucking gone from his head. And then Potter was doing something with his hands he didn’t quite know what, but it felt amazing, as if his dick was passing through pulsating channels. The boy was moaning, sucking hard on the shaft as if he was some sort of incubus who hadn’t been fed for a while.

He was going to come and he hadn’t fucked Potter yet, but he was being sucked so perfectly, he couldn’t hold back and he came, pouring his seed into the boy’s mouth. Potter swallowed it down and licked him clean with his pink tongue. Ryan gasped for breath, staring down at the tongue that kept licking and sucking his shaft. He didn’t think it was possible to get hard again so soon after coming, but damn, the boy knew what he was doing. 

When he was hard again, Potter pulled away from him and climbed up onto his bed. He spread his legs and pressed his shoulders to the mattress, presenting his perfect arse to Ryan.

“He’ll get angry if you don’t fuck me.”

Who was he to deny his master’s wishes? Ryan got to his feet and approached the bed. He grabbed Potter’s firm but supple butt cheeks and rubbed his cock against his pink, puckered opening. He pressed the head of his cock hard against the opening, feeling the skin there start to give way. Potter made a small noise, deep in his throat, and the sound encouraged Ryan to grab onto those pale hips and bury himself completely in that tight bottom with one hard stroke.

“AHH!” 

Ryan did not care if it were pain or pleasure that made Potter cry out. The boy was so incredibly tight and wet, it was better than any woman he’d ever fucked. He must’ve been lubricated or something before Ryan arrived but whatever the hell was in him made fucking him better than anything Ryan had ever felt before. He pounded into him, holding his hips tightly as he buried his cock deep with each stroke. Potter was crying out with each inward stroke and Ryan wasn’t sure if he was hurting him or not. He didn’t care either way; he wanted to take him over and over again until he had spilled everything he had inside that perfect bum. 

He fucked him hard, lost in the delight of the sensations. His orgasm built and built until he was over the edge and then he came harder than he had ever come in his life and it seemed as though every single fluid in his body was spilling out through his dick. 

He thrust until it became too painful to thrust anymore and then he pulled out and collapsed against the bed. He was vaguely aware that Potter was helping him onto the bed, laying him out on his back. He felt so well rested and relaxed as if he had just orgasmed an entire week’s worth of orgasms in a single one. The boy continued to stroke his genitals, but he felt completely spent. 

“That’s enough,” he ordered, motioning him away with his hand.

“He wants to see me filled with your come,” Potter said lightly, rubbing some sort of lube into Ryan’s shaft.

“I can’t give anymore,” insisted Ryan, relaxing back against the sheets.

Potter ignored him and bent down to lick lightly at his balls. If the boy wanted to try to get more out of him, who was he to stop him? The hand worked expertly on his shaft and to his amazement, he felt himself rising again. He was so spent, that the rush of blood to his groin made him dizzy and light-headed. He could do nothing but stare in amazement as Potter mounted him. The boy had a thick, reddened erection that was dripping precum furiously. He took Ryan’s cock inside his tight arse again and began to fuck himself, his eyes squeezed shut and his head thrown back. Ryan was too tired to do anything but watch as Potter rode him furiously, his lithe body rising and falling with surprising finesse.

Potter grabbed his thick cock and began to wank himself as he continued to fuck himself. He moaned out loud in pleasure as he worked himself faster. And then, with a loud cry, he came, his arse squeezing tight around Ryan’s prick. Ryan gasped in pleasure and came, even though he had nothing left to give. It was an almost painful orgasm, it was so intense and he nearly passed out from the force of it. 

“Time’s up,” Snape said firmly. Ryan felt Potter crawl off of him and he shakily got to his feet and pulled on his robes. 

“Hurry up and get out,” ordered Snape impatiently.

Ryan nodded and zipped his trousers as he stepped back out through the bars and hurried through the library. 

“Give me the memory, you idiot.” Snape’s cold voice stopped him as he was stumbling up the stairs. 

“Oh yeah.” He pulled it out of his brain with the tip of his wand and floated it over to Snape who snapped it shut in a bottle. 

Ryan turned and nearly crawled up the stairs in his tiredness. He tripped over his feet as he headed towards the door. Snape nearly pushed him through it and out into the rain. He pointed his wand at Ryan, but the young Death Eater was too stunned to react.

“ _Obliviate_!” 

Ryan blinked and stared at Snape’s wand. Where did that come from?

Snape reached into his robes and retrieved a small package. “Deliver this to Yaxley.”

“Yessir.” Ryan accepted it from Snape and tucked it back in his robes. He stood in the doorway, waiting for further instructions.

“Go.” Snape slammed the door in his face.

What the hell. Ryan trudged away, cursing Snape inside his mind. He was called all the way out here to deliver a package like some sodding owl? What a waste of his time. He trudged off in the rain.

Snape watched Ryan leave in his Looking-Mirror. Once the young Death Eater’s body was a mere speck, Snape returned the mirror to its normal size and tucked it back in his robes. He strode down to the cage quickly. 

The boy was sprawled out on his stomach on the mattress, looking positively debauched. His legs were open and come dripped down his upper thighs. It was a sight that made Snape’s hard cock twitch with eagerness.

The green eyes opened a little. “Is he gone?” he asked quietly.

Snape stepped through the bars, pulling off his robes. “He left, although I am amazed he could still walk. It seemed as though he put everything he had inside of you.” Snape stepped over to the bed and pushed a finger into the unresisting hole which was slippery and wet with come. 

“Ah… It’s in deep. You’ll have to fuck it out.”

Snape removed his finger and quickly undressed, his cock dripping with promise of what was to come. Harry rolled over onto his back and licked his lips, gazing up with vivid green lust-filled eyes. 

“Did you enjoy the show?”

“I did, but you need to stop being so rough with them. If you break one of your toys, I won’t bring you anymore,” Snape chided, although they both knew Snape enjoying watching Harry get fucked almost as much as Harry enjoyed being fucked.

Harry pulled Snape onto the bed. “I won’t use the hardening potion anymore then,” he promised with kiss. 

Snape captured Harry’s pert nipples in his fingers and tugged on them lightly as he kissed him back passionately. 

Harry wrapped his legs around Snape’s waist and rubbed up against his dick. “Fuck me. I want you inside me,” he gasped, his eyes bright with desire. 

“My little incubus….” Snape positioned Harry and pushed himself inside, his thick cock stretching Harry out even more. The wetness of his hole from the other man’s spunk drove Snape wild with desire. He wanted to fuck all of the other man’s come out of Harry and replace it with his own. 

“Yes!” Harry’s eyes closed in ecstasy and he thrust back against Snape’s cock eagerly. “Ah Snape! It feels so fucking good!”

Snape stared down at Harry’s face, so flushed with pleasure, and he knew that even though it was Harry in the cage, it was he who was trapped. 


End file.
